


An Unexpected Request

by Hiccupstud



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Mother/Son Incest, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccupstud/pseuds/Hiccupstud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Astrid and Hiccup got caught in the act by Valka, they didn't expect her to ask them if she could join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hiccup was sitting up on his bed, his back against the headboard, Astrid on his lap, her legs on either sides of his hips, kissing him.

He had been stressed from a day as a chief, a boat had sunk, a couple of farmers had been fighting, Sven lost some of his sheep, the twins blew something up. The usual.

He and Astrid had been involved sexually plenty of times and there was no doubt where this was going.

Astrid ran her tongue across his lower lip and he gladly opened his mouth for her, deepening the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance.

Moaning, he grabbed the hem of her shirt, not breaking the kiss, and she lifted her arms to help him, only detaching their mouths for a brief moment to take her shirt off.

Their mouths latched onto each other instantly, their teeth crashing gently at the force, and Hiccup began working on her skirt, pulling it down with her leggings and undergarments, never breaking the heated kisses.

He reluctantly left her mouth to kiss her chin, going up her jaw until he reached her ear and gently sucked on the lobe, and kissed her behind her ear, a place he knew she loved.

He was rewarded with a quiet moan from his girlfriend, he smirked into her neck, where he proceeded to kiss and gently bite and suck, it would leave a small bruise but he didn't care.

"Touch me." Astrid lowly moaned as Hiccup began to work the knot on her breast bindings.

Hiccup latched onto her left nipple and she moaned, quietly, his hand traveled down her side and cupped her backside, earning him a groan.

She grabbed the hem of his vest, having gotten rid of the armor for the day, and pulled, he helped her get rid of the clothing, and as soon as the garment was out of his head, he was kissing her again, one hand still on her rear, the other one traveled down her side again and rested on her toned stomach.

When she whimpered un-Astrid like and he smirked, decided to give in to her, and his hand when down to rest on her inner thigh, massaging it.

This time she growled and nipped his lower lip, gently, and sucked on it, his hand climbed up her thigh and he ran two finger on her womanhood's lips, she made a sound that was a combination of a sigh and a moan.

His thumb pressed gently against her hardened nub and she moaned, like usual, quietly, he dipped a digit inside her and began to slowly thrust in and out, his palm rubbing against her clit.

The pace was too slow for Astrid, and she began squirming, so Hiccup added a second finger and sped up, rubbing harder on her pearl, she moaned, loudly and he grunted when she bit, hard, on his lip, she released his mouth.

"Sorry." she moaned, "Don't stop."

He didn't, in fact he added a third digit and started to go faster and harder, his thumb flicking her clit, his mouth latched onto her nipple again, flicking it with his tongue and sucking on the hardened peak.

As Hiccup sucked her nipple, Astrid moved a hand to start palming at his erection, she gripped a squeezed his member through his leggings but he grabbed her wrist and took it off his cudgel.

"You first." He smirked when she pouted, an expression she only did with him, he locked his lips back around her breast's hard nipple, again.

She started to thrust into his hand and grinding against it, her breath coming in ragged ins and outs, her moans louder. Hiccup always prided himself for this being able to make her crumble with just his hand.

"Hiccup!" she cried out as she came in his hand, and he released her nipple to smirk up at her, he cleaned his hand on his undershirt and looked at Astrid again, "Now take of your clothes." she commanded.

She got off his lap and he stood, followed by her, who stood behind him, he removed his shirt, throwing it to the floor, none of them heard the _thump_ of the downstairs door close.

She quickly undid his belt buckle and let it fall to the ground with a quiet _clink,_ none of them heard the slight _creak_ of the stairs when someone walked on them.

Astrid pushed his leggings and undergarment down, he let out a sigh at his hard member being released from it's prison in his pants.

The door opened abruptly and Valka walked in, looking down at her notebook.

"Hiccup, the dr-" she looked up and froze, seeing her son and his betrothed naked, her son's cock hard, she was surprised, it was bigger than her now deceased husband's, which was quite a feat, and, before she even realized it, she asked, "Can I join?"


	2. Chapter 2

The naked couple looked at Valka, shock written all over their faces, Hiccup's mother had just asked to join them in having sex, they were bewildered by the request.

Astrid realized it made sense, she had been alone for twenty years, and fucking dragons sounded gross, plus Astrid figured her boyfriend's cock looked irresistible, in fact she knew it did.

Said boyfriend opened his mouth, obviously to say no, but his member twitched and throbbed at the thought of another woman involved in their coitus.

Astrid smirked and grabbed his member, whispering in his ear, he refused, saying something along the lines of 'she is my mother' but with a few more words he sighed and nodded, Astrid beamed at the older woman and beckoned her over, whispering in her ear.

She peeled off her soon-to-be mother-in-law's shirt and breast bindings, telling her to sit down, they both sat down on the side of the bed, Astrid telling Valka to spread her legs, the older woman did so, Astrid noticed Hiccup's mother had larger breasts than she did, they weren't huge but they were bigger.

Hiccup settled on his knees between his mother's legs and looked at Astrid, asking the unspoken question, the blonde nodded, and Hiccup took off his mother's leggings taking her undergarments with them.

Astrid grabbed Valka's chin and kissed her, hard, raising one hand to massage the older woman's breast, she knew Hiccup loved those, he was often clingy to her's during their love making, and she knew he was watching.

Hiccup was indeed watching, and swallowed dryly, then with two fingers spread his mother's womanhood's lips, and gingerly licked, Valka moaned into Astrid's mouth, Hiccup, now a bit more certain, licked again, and decided to explore the caverns with his tongue, earning him a rather loud moan. His nose brushed her clit and she gasped, placing a hand on top of his head.

Astrid moved her lips to Valka's neck and started kissing her there, licking and sucking on occasion, and sometimes pausing to look at her lover, licking the juices of another woman, to her surprise it turned her on immensely and she decided it was time to see if Valka's breasts were just show, she moved her mouth over her now hard nipples and sucked on one of them.

Hiccup stopped exploring with his tongue, and started to suck on his mother's clit, flicking it with his tongue, while two fingers thrust in and out of her slit, one of his hand snaked up his mother's body, and started to grope her unoccupied breast, pinching her hard nub.

Valka was a mess of moans and groans, she couldn't think straight with Astrid's and Hiccup's lips and hands on her.

When her son started impaling her with a third finger, she started to see the cliff, and when he sucked hard on her clit, it was enough to send her over the edge, expelling her juices onto Hiccup's face.

Astrid beckoned her boyfriend over, he stood and stood in front of her, she got off the bed and kissed him soundly and passionately on his lips, before starting to lick his mother's semen off his face, and, when she was finished, she whispered in his ear what she wanted him to do.

He nodded gingerly and looked at his mother, who was lying on her back on the bed, he then grabbed her sides, flipped her and pushed her up, making her stand on all fours, Valka smiled at what was coming, it was one of her favorite positions.

"Don't hold back, baby, fuck me hard." she said.

Hiccup stood on his knees behind her and grabbed her hips, he placed his member at her slit, and thrust, Valka cried out in pleasure and pain, the size of her son's cock stretching her inside, Hiccup gave a small grunt.

Hiccup drew his member back out and pounded into her, albeit reluctantly, hard, Valka moaned loudly, Astrid noticed Hiccup's slowness in his thrusts, and came up behind him, on her knees, rubbing and massing his stomach with one of her hands, not only erotically, but also soothingly and lovingly, her way of saying, _Fuck her hard, I don't mind._

Her other hand, went between his legs to grope his balls, as well as she could at least, she started dropping light kisses on his neck, pressing her perky breasts, with hardened nipples, on his back, purring into his neck, that seemed to be enough to get him going, because his thrusts started to get frantic, faster, like usual.

She smiled into the crook of his neck as she sucked and bit on his pulse, then, licked the red mark. Hiccup gave a moan, as he rammed into Valka, who moaned much louder.

Hiccup released one side of his mother's hips and moved his hand down to her opening and began to rub lazy circles around her clit, Valka gave a tiny whimper and a moan, and Hiccup kept ramming into her while rubbing her clit, trying to hold back his moans.

"Moan." Astrid commanded into his neck.

He did so, and when he rammed into Valka, he moaned, and pounded again, and grunted, and thrust again, and groaned, Valka ,atching his noises, only much louder.

Hiccup pounded into Valka some more times and she screamed, "I'm cumming!"

Hiccup felt the waves of his mother's juices on his cock, and her walls tightening around him and in that half-second before he came, he decided, the only woman that would get the pleasure of his cum inside her womb, would be his Astrid, Astrid and no one else.

So, as he felt his dick about to explode, he removed it from inside his mother and shot it, a lot of it came out, most of it hitting the back of his mother's head, covering her auburn locks in white gooey cum.

When he stopped, his mother dropped numb on the bed, mumbling.

"Best fuck ever."

He turned to Astrid it was time to please her, although his member was now soft, he looked at Astrid shyly, and she smiled, he sat down on the foot of the bed, Astrid sat beside him.

She kissed him soundly, breaching the barrier of his teeth with her tongue and exploring his mouth, he allowed her to do so, pushing his own tongue inside her mouth. Astrid straddled his thighs and ground her crotch against his, she got little reaction and groaned, frustrated, she sat down next to him again.

She released his mouth, about to try and get him hard with her's, but his mother beat her to it, kneeling between his legs and grabbing the soft member, pumping it a bit, Astrid smirked and went back to kissing Hiccup as Valka jerked him off, while licking his tip, he still wasn't hard, but was getting there.

Hiccup moved one of his hands to one of Astrid's breasts as his mother began placing his half-hard cock in her mouth, sucking hard on it, pumping where she couldn't quite reach and running her tongue around the tip of his cudgel, making Hiccup moan quietly into his lover's mouth.

Astrid kept kissing Hiccup, their tongues fighting for dominance and their teeth gently clashing together at their force, after a few more moments Astrid heard a pop and Valka say.

"He's all ready." the older woman purred.

Hiccup whispered to the women what he wanted to do, and they beamed at him, then climbed onto bed and Astrid laid Hiccup down on his back, sitting on his chest, her back to him, and slowly slid down, until she reached his cock, that was standing tall and proud, Astrid licked her lips, and hovered over it, grinding against it, Hiccup moaned.

No woman could ever get him as hard as Astrid could.

Then, she sat down, she moaned loudly, a rare thing, when she did she usually kept her moans low and quiet, she started to ride Hiccup's dick, one of his hands resting at her hip and the other one playing with her ass, as well as he could.

The blonde looked over her shoulder and at Hiccup, whose face was contorted in pleasure, and so was her's, she nodded at her hair, and he instantly got the hint, grabbing a handful of the loose golden locks, he tugged at it, Astrid moaned loudly, again in a un-Astrid like way, Hiccup himself felling excited as he pulled on her hair, she looked at Valka and nodded.

Valka grabbed both the blonde's legs pulling them to her chest, she ducked her head and started to firmly lick, going up and down, Hiccup's balls and Astrid's clit and, when he wasn't buried in his girlfriend, Hiccup's length.

With Astrid' legs unavailable, it was hard to ride Hiccup's cock, so Hiccup did the thrusting, but his eyes were closed his breathing raspy, letting instinct take over as he thrust up, Astrid's rather loud moans driving him on.

Astrid was in heaven, it was the best sex she had ever had until now, she kept riding Hiccup as well as she could as he thrust into her wetness, she didn't know how long she could hold, his low grunts every time he thrust were making her reach that edge faster.

"Oh, Hiccup I'm so close..." she moaned.

"Me too, Astrid." he groaned back.

When Valka sucked one of his ball, Hiccup thrust especially hard, and it was enough, it sent her over the edge and her juices covered Hiccup's cock, and her walls compressed around him and he came with a loud grunt, but he kept thrusting until they were both milked of their semen.

Astrid released Hiccup's length from inside her and rested next to him, Valka laying on his other side.

"Son, you sure know how to give a lady a good time." his mother whispered seductively.

"Don't I know it!" Astrid purred.


End file.
